Switch!
by kaoru21fanfiction
Summary: The PPGZ has switch identities with each other!...How can they work this out?
1. First Defeat!

Switch

Switch!!

It was Friday the 13th, and Mojo was in his old wrecked house, looking at the window and waiting for the rain to stop. Like regular days, he is thinking for a way on how to defeat the PPGZ.

"I already tried everything to defeat those smelly Powerpuffs !... But everything I try fails!!" Mojo said angrily, as he hits the table, causing for his coffee to spill. It hit his hands…"Ouchy-Ouchy! That hurts!"…and an idea stuck him… "Ahuh!...so that's how I'm gonna defeat the PPG!..."

"Oh man! I forgot the essay !"Kaoru said, with a frustrating tone.

"What essay are you talking about Kaoru?" Miyako asked.

"Maybe it's the one that Mr. Tanaka asked her to pass" Momoko answered.

"Oh I see…But why is it only Kaoru's assignment?" Miyako asked again…in a more curious tone than before.

"It's because I already missed three assignments in a row"…Kaoru answered this time. "So, if I were you guys, I'd be glad 'coz your lucky"

"Lucky?" Momoko and Miyako said in chorus.

"Your lucky 'coz you haven't missed any assignments yet!" Kaoru shouted to Momoko and Miyako.

"Kaoru, keep your voice down. You might get another 'punishment' if a teacher hears you." Miyako said, concerned for her friend.

When Kaoru was just about to reply, their Z-belts suddenly lit up. As usual, they went to the schools rooftop and transformed. They called the Professor right after. "Girls, Mojo is at Tokyo's newly opened coffee shop."

"Is it the 'Golden Coffee Shop' one?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we're on our way."

When they arrived there…

"Mojo, stop this thing right now!" Momoko, now transformed to Hyper Blossom, said as she aims her yoyo to the monkey.

"Yeah, if you don't want to have your butt kicked again!" Buttercup continued.

" Isn't that a new robot?" Bubbles said as she looks and points to the robot Mojo was with. It is colored with dark violet and black. It must be Mojo's favorite color.

"You're right." Blossom answered. "But somehow, the other robots of Mojo look stronger. This is gonna be easy!"

"Your wrong about that Blossom." Mojo says as he smiles an devilish grin.

Then the robot divided itself into three. One part changed its colored to red. While the other two changed to blue and green. "What was that for?" Buttercup said in curiosity. "I can't believe that even robots manage to have a makeover these days."

"Hehehe. Now its time." Mojo laughs as he presses a button.

"Time for what??" The girls said together.

"Time for this!"

BANG.


	2. Red, Blue and Green Robots

Chapter 2

The 3 parts of Mojo's robot hit the PPGZ. A blue ray (from the blue robot…) hit Blossom, a green ray hit Bubbles, and a red ray hit Buttercup. After a second or two, they fell unconscious on the floor. It's the first time Mojo has defeated them. Blossom felt bad about this. While Mojo had his biggest smile.

30 minutes later…

"Girls? Are you okay?"- Professor asked the girls. They are in the lab now, lying on the beds.

"Do you feel anything strange?" Ken said.

"No, nothing really." Blossom was the first one who replied.

"Just feeling tired." Buttercup said.

"Can you transform us back now (to non PPGZ) please?" Bubbles favored.

"Okay." Ken and Professor answered in chorus. After transforming to normal pre-teens again, the tired girls went home immediately.

"Bye Professor, bye Ken, bye Peach" ,the girls said together as they wave goodbye…It's very obvious in their faces that they are really exhausted.

At the lab….

"Hey Dad, I mean Professor." Ken called his dad.

"Something wrong son?" Professor asked his son.

"Look at these videos, these were the ones taken when the PPGZ were in battle with Mojo a few hours ago." Ken told professor. "See those rays dad? I mean Professor?" as Ken points to the rays. "Don't you think its strange that the blue robot hit Momoko? And the green one hit Miyako, and the red one hit Kaoru?...In short, they mixed up the colors….

"Hmmm…we're not yet sure what those rays do. Let's observe the girls first before making any conclusions." Professor thinks its no big deal. "Maybe Mojo just had some errors while making that robot that's why they mixed up the targets."

"Maybe your right Professor…"

"_I have a feeling this is not gonna be ordinary."_ Peach told himself, as he looks at the video.

And Peach was right.


End file.
